1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor circuits, and in particular relates to a memory device and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Almost all electronic devices contain Memory for data storage. Memories are typically implemented by semiconductor circuits. Various types of memory are employed in modern electronic devices. Examples of memory include, but are not limited to DRAM.
Traditional memory requires large numbers of routing for accessing and storing mass data. The invention provides a semiconductor memory which effectively reduces routing and circuit area, thereby decreasing manufacturing cost.